Fire suppression systems have typically employed electro-explosive devices to actuate the fire suppression systems. For example, in a typical system, an electro-explosive device may be detonated causing a shockwave inside a discharge portion of the fire suppression system. The detonation and/or shockwave may rupture and/or deform the disk that restrains the fire suppression agent. The pressure of the fire suppression agent may further rupture and/or deform the disk, allowing the fire suppression agent to be discharged into an aircraft structure.